<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is it on? by Mrs_SnowPitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322565">Is it on?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SnowPitch/pseuds/Mrs_SnowPitch'>Mrs_SnowPitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bang Chan is Whipped, M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SnowPitch/pseuds/Mrs_SnowPitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Chanlix had a YouTube channel?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is it on?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(ꈍᴗꈍ)ε｀*)</p><p>'Hello everyone and welcome to today's video in which I am going to be baking, drum rolls please, flapping his hands in the air Felix's smile grew bigger, cupcakes!' he said excitedly.</p><p>'So as I said I will be making cupcakes but not just any cupcakes, oh no no no, I'm going to make sour cherry chocolate cupcakes' grabbing a spatula and bringing it up in the air, Felix began to point at the camera.</p><p>'I have this lovely cupcake recipe from my best friend who also happens to be a pastry chef at my favourite patisserie, and I asked for permission to share it with you guys so we can all have a little bit of sweetness in our life's especially during these hard times, I kinda sound like a student council teacher now that I think about it' laughing at himself Felix walked over to the camera so he could reposition it towards the kitchen island full of fresh ingredients.</p><p>'What we'll need is 400 grams of sugar, I like to put only 300 grams because I don't like the cupcakes to be so sweet, 250 grams of margarine or butter, 200 millilitres of milk, 60 grams of cocoa powder, 4 separated eggs, 5 grams of baking soda and lastly 200 grams of flour' Felix said pointing to each individual bowl, then reposition the camera again he began talking.</p><p>'Now that we've settled our ingredients let's get to baking, yay!' </p><p>'We put the sugar and cocoa powder in the pot first, then mixed them up’. The boy showed the camera his bowl with the now light brown mixture in it, and now we add our margarine and then we slowly add our milk carefully so we don't make a mess everywhere. After doing this step we take the pot and put it on our stove and we stir it till the margarine melts and it becomes a syrup like consistency, remember that we shouldn't let it boil so we need to stop the stove if that happens.' making his way to the stove, Felix sets his camera next to it as he begins stirring slowly in the pot. After several minutes the mixture is done.</p><p>'Well that was quick wasn't it? Now that we've done this we have to scoop out fifteen little spoons into a bowl because that's going to be our chocolate glazing to put over the cupcakes when they're done. After doing that we have to let the syrup cool down, I like to either put it outside with a cover on top or put the pot in a bowl with cold ice or cold water and begin to stir the mixture till it cools down, you guys can do whatever you want just make sure that it's cooled down, in the meantime I can clean my counter top and wash some of the dishe-' Felix stopped as he felt warm arms around his middle and a head on his shoulder. Turning his head around he saw who was the obvious intruder.</p><p>'Well hello to you too, the younger began giggling, as I was trying to say, I'm going to clean the counter and wash the remaining dishes while I wait for the syrup to cool down' </p><p>Felix never had a problem with showing his boyfriend on camera, he was proud actually when he came out to his subscribers and received so much positive feedback. It made him want to keep things on the surface, never hiding his true nature in front of the camera, but his boyfriend, Chan, however was a bit skeptical at first. Of course behind that positive feedback, there were also homophobic comments that the older couldn't help but read. It was an awful feeling seeing that he was hated by many when he didn't even do anything wrong but love a boy, luckily Felix was there to cheer him up in those dark times.</p><p>Felix started this whole YouTube channel back when he was in high school, posting small videos without showing his face, gradually he became more and more successful gaining more subscribers with every week that passed on and that motivated him to continue making videos. Of course it took a lot of time to edit and film each video while attending university and having a boyfriend. That's how Chan came up with the wonderful idea of moving in together with the younger. Chan still remembers when they went out apartment hunting for three days straight until they found their dream home. It was cozy and decent sized, located near their universities and the central part of the city which had a lot of grocery stores and shopping malls as well as parks. </p><p>Being together made Felix feel more happier than before, being able to spend everyday near his lover gave him a rush of giddiness all the time he thought about it and now that not long ago it became reality, Felix couldn't ask for more.</p><p>Going back to turn off the camera, the younger came back hugging the older, putting his arms around Chan's neck as they swayed side to side. </p><p>'Are you filming another video? It's the third one today Felix, you shouldn't overwork yourself especially on a week day, don't you have that assignment due in two days?' Chan worriedly rambled to the blonde who seemed to just smile into his chest.</p><p>'Yes mommmm, I will do the assignment tonight, I just thought that if I film more videos in a day I can get next week off since we have a two week break at university and I wanted to spend more time with you' pouting and pushing his glossy lips up, Felix began making puppy eyes at the older. Chan made the mistake of looking into the younger's eyes and sighed.</p><p>'Alright but promise me you will not stay up all night editing like last week, I'll help you with today's video so you can get it over sooner' the older said while he squished Felix bringing him up in the air. The younger could only laugh at his lover's actions, cupping his cheeks now that he was above Chan. Felix stared at his gorgeous eyes, he swore he saw stars in his eyes, a surprise yelp left the younger's lips as Chan brought him into a surprise kiss. </p><p>The kiss was light, pure and so sweet, something about sharing a mutual feeling of peace with the younger made Chan's chest flutter and fill with warmth. Setting Felix in the counter, Chan's hands going to the younger's back, slowly going up and down creating an incoherent pattern of touches, Felix's hands on the other part where stuck in Chan's curly locks, pulling and brushing through them. </p><p>Felix wrapped his slim legs around the older's torso, bringing them closer than they already were. </p><p>'Is this your how you're gonna help me, hmm?' the blonde asked, looking at Chan's eyes. Before he could wait for a response he was being attacked by millions of butterfly kisses on his exposed neck and face, his laugh filling the quiet kitchen. </p><p>'Pleas- please, Chan stop-' Felix managed to say through short breaths, air finally filling his lungs once again as his lover stopped the kiss attack.</p><p>'Alright, alright, let's go bake some cupcakes I promised I'll help you so you can finish faster and then we can have a little fun of our own what do you say, sweetheart?' The older said as he rested his head between the dip of Felix's neck and collarbones. Felix could only nod in agreement, slowly processing what the older said after a few seconds and then realizing what he agreed to. Lightly smacking his hand across Chan's shoulder, the younger began nagging.</p><p>'Come onnn, get off me so we can continue the video and about the fun we're going to have later, I suppose you're talking about you helping me with my 5,000 words essay? How kind are you Chan, helping your boyfriend do his homework, ahhh how lucky am I!' the blonde started shaking his head sighing dreamily at the end as he watched Chan's confused face turn into a smirk.</p><p>'Yes, I am indeed going to help you with both the project and your video now let's go before I can't hold back' offering to take the younger off the kitchen island, Chan brought his hands to Felix's small waist, lifting him up with ease. After setting the younger down, Chan made sure his lover's clothes weren't wrinkly after the light make out session the two shared not long ago, after all some things just have to remain within the public eye right?</p><p>(ꈍᴗꈍ)ε｀*)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this idea while baking cupcakes for my family for Christmas. Hope you enjoy and look forward the next chapters! Thank your for reading, commenting and leaving kudos (●´ω｀●)♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>